


La ricerca della felicità

by hapworth



Series: Our place's name [14]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Lemon, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: La gola gli si era seccata, ma cercò di inghiottire un po' di quella saliva che, decisamente, non sembrava intenzionata a tornare. O almeno così gli era parso. Finché il tale non si era voltato verso il loro tavolo e i suoi occhi non avevano vagato per la loro piccola tavolata, soffermandosi su di lui per un istante. A quel punto la saliva era tornata, e pure in dosi massicce. Insieme a qualcos'altro.





	La ricerca della felicità

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laNill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laNill/gifts).



> Postata su EFP il 15.08.2017

Il rumore era assordante intorno a lui. Un tripudio di suoni e luci intermittenti che avrebbero, probabilmente, messo fuori uso chiunque. Vedeva quasi doppio, data la grande quantità di lucine colorate con un'intensità totalmente criminale, anche per un locale notturno di dubbia fama.  
Non amava andare in quel genere di locali, men che meno mescolarsi con la comunità di un certo tipo: la maggior parte delle persone lì dentro o erano puzzolenti, o avevano la puzza sotto il naso. Lui era, probabilmente, incluso in questi ultimi, ma non per via del suo carattere, quanto per la sua eccessiva attenzione quando sceglieva un partner e quando stava in mezzo alla gente in generale. Odiava le persone sporche e odiava il lerciume che spesso si vedeva in giro, proprio per tale motivo evitava come la peste quel genere di posti dove mostravano tanta carne nuda e dove l'odore di sudore, vomito e birra – e perché no, anche di sesso – era ovunque.  
Avrebbe vomitato sul posto, se non fosse stato lì per far piacere a un suo amico, che si sarebbe sposato tra meno di due giorni. Un addio al celibato era, pur sempre, un'occasione speciale, non poteva saltarlo: voleva troppo bene a Farlan - per quanto fosse decisamente un cretino. Gli aveva persino detto che non era necessario che si presentasse, che sapeva bene quanto schifo avesse di quel genere di posti, ma Rivaille non aveva intenzione di apparire come il migliore amico ingrato e schizinoso, quello bastava negli altri trecentosessantaquattro giorni dell'anno. Quel giorno era speciale per Farlan e non voleva perderselo o farlo sentire in colpa per aver lasciato l'onere del testimone a quella rincoglionita di una quattrocchi che aveva scelto, ovviamente, un posto che lui avrebbe odiato a morte. Ma era il giorno di Farlan, non il suo.  
«Ti prego Rivaille, levati quell'espressione schifata dalla faccia. Spaventerai le spogliarelliste.» Farlan rideva, nel dirlo, mentre sorseggiava quello che doveva essere un super alcolico dal nome impronunciabile. Lui non aveva preso niente: gli alcolici forti non facevano per lui e, sinceramente, chi avrebbe ordinato uno schifo fatto dalle mani di un barista che si scaccolava nei momenti in cui non faceva cocktail? No, grazie. Ne avrebbe fatto a meno.  
Osservò gli stuzzichini che avevano portato e, sebbene una parte di lui non si fidasse troppo, confidava che almeno le noccioline fossero rimaste intonse prima di finire in quella ciotolina. Sì, esistevano le monodosi.  
Ne prese una manciata, mentre osservava Hanji che, con lo sguardo clinico e professionale, studiava i corpi nudi e ben proporzionati che si agitavano sui cubi o sul palco dalla parte degli uomini, dove una drag queen stava cantando una canzone che – palesemente – non era adatta al timbro vocale di un uomo, per quanto sotto ormoni.  
Masticò lentamente, ruminando in silenzio mentre intorno a lui la musica cambiava e diventava qualcosa di molto simile a una di quelle serie tv sulle case nelle praterie o di film sul West e la conquista dei-  
I pensieri gli morirono non appena fece il suo ingresso sul palco quello che doveva essere l'attrazione principale per quei dieci minuti di spettacolo con gli uomini.  _Dio Santo_.  
Era vestito come un cowboy, dalla camicia a quadri – si poteva trovare eccitante una camicia a quadri? Fino a quel momento avrebbe detto di no, ma il petto che si intravedeva e riempiva quella camicia era decisamente  _ampio_  e le spalle erano larghissime. Con lo sguardo passò su tutta la sua figura, soffermandosi sui jeans attillati che si gonfiavano in modo promettente tra le gambe e poi sugli stivali. Veri stivali con gli speroni. E aveva pure una corda col lazo che stava agitando in modo decisamente sexy, a ritmo di musica.  
Aveva indosso un cappello e da esso spuntavano dei ciuffi biondissimi; doveva avere gli occhi chiari – anche se dalla sua posizione non riusciva a vederlo in viso, non benissimo almeno. Ma vedeva tutto il resto e, santo cielo, non riusciva manco a pensare più alle luci stroboscopiche, alla musica assordante e al puzzo di alcolici, vomito e fumo.  
La gola gli si era seccata, ma cercò di inghiottire un po' di quella saliva che, decisamente, non sembrava intenzionata a tornare. O almeno così gli era parso. Finché il tale non si era voltato verso il loro tavolo e i suoi occhi non avevano vagato per la loro piccola tavolata, soffermandosi su di lui per un istante. A quel punto la saliva era tornata, e pure in dosi massicce. Insieme a qualcos'altro.  
Non aveva preventivato la possibilità di sentirsi eccitato solo con uno sguardo, ma quelle pagliuzze chiare – dovevano  _decisamente_ essere azzurre – lo avevano fatto sentire elettrico. Non gli capitava mai, non in quel modo, non con quell'intensità e non per uno sconosciuto con un lavoro in cui persone a caso infilavano le mani ovunque.  
Aveva continuato ad agitare lazo – e culo – in modo tutt'altro che innocente e, a un certo punto, aveva lasciato perdere la corda e aveva cominciato a passarsi le mani ampie sul corpo tonico. Rivaille aveva la fottuta acquolina. Inghiottì a vuoto, dimentico persino delle chiacchiere di Zoe che stava guardando la parte con le spogliarelliste – diametralmente opposta a quella degli uomini – insieme a Farlan e a qualcun altro degli invitati. Oh, lui preferiva decisamente quello a due tette che ballonzolavano in giro.  
Le asole della maglia a quadri che si slacciavano a ritmo di musica e il corpo ampio che si muoveva in modo studiato, mostrando la fluidità di movimento che doveva aver appreso in qualche sport – forse atletica o, perché no, il più classico basket, data l'altezza e la lunghezza delle gambe.  
Quando poi la camicia era volata di lato, Rivaille si era teso sulla sedia. Aveva un petto fantastico, ampio e ben delineato, con un filo leggero di sudore – e anche di olio presumibilmente, dato come riluceva sotto l'illuminazione. Avrebbe voluto metterci le mani, affondarvi il viso e morderlo, tanto era invitante.  
«Rivaille, hai trovato qualcosa di tuo interesse?» la voce di Zoe spezzò il momento magico, ma poteva aspettare: i pantaloni non erano ancora stati neppure sfiorati da quelle mani enormi.  
Volse lo sguardo sulla quattrocchi, che sorrideva furba al suo fianco e gli tirava una gomitata. «Bell'esemplare eh?» Rivaille la fulminò. «Non mi sembra che sia un crimine, dato che qui vendono carne.» le rispose. Lei sorrise - anche se lui non poteva ancora sapere il perché - in modo sapiente e di chi sa qualcosa di molto divertente.  
Lo lasciò stare e lui poté tornare a guardare il tipo. Si era tolto il cappello, rivelando dei bellissimi capelli biondi; erano tagliati corti, ma erano color grano, rilucevano, indizio che anche quelli dovevano essere stati cosparsi di qualcosa – probabilmente di gel.  
A petto nudo e con il viso ben visibile, a quel punto la gente aveva cominciato a fischiare – c'era un gruppo di ragazze poco più avanti che si agitava tutto, alzando le mani e gridando oscenità che, di fatto, il suo cervello aveva cominciato a formulare da subito. L'uomo rise, aveva un sorriso largo e sottile, malizioso, mentre portava entrambe le mani al bordo dei jeans e cominciava a slacciarsi la cintura.  
Rivaille abbassò un istante lo sguardo, non sentendosi pronto, non ancora, per vederlo levarsi la cintura; o meglio la sua erezione non era pronta. Si sentiva un fottuto adolescente con gli ormoni in subbuglio. Quando risollevò lo sguardo, la cintura che era stata probabilmente agitata per un po', stava volando di lato, sul palco.  
I pantaloni erano ancora ben allacciati, ma le mani dello spogliarellista non lasciavano adito ad alcun dubbio, sul fatto che presto sarebbero spariti. L'asola venne tolta e la cerniera abbassata, rivelando dei boxer neri, che nascondevano e in parte non nascondevano nulla.  
_Dio, doveva avere un mostro là sotto_.  
Malgrado tutto, non pareva intenzionato a togliersi altro, a prescindere dalle proteste degli spettatori – e del suo cervello. Avrebbe, probabilmente, cominciato a tirare fuori soldi, se ci fosse stata la possibilità di vederlo in nudo integrale, per quanto l'idea di  _condividere_  lo spettacolo non gli piacesse manco un po'.  
Lo sguardo chiaro cozzò di nuovo con il suo, anche se era più probabile stesse guardando il suo tavolo. Sul momento non si domandò il perché, ma quando lo vide sparire dopo un inchino e un occhiolino, beh, qualcosa nel suo stomaco si mosse.  
  
  
«Santo cielo, Zoe, tu si che sai scegliere i posti giusti.» Farlan aveva finito da un po' il proprio bicchiere e stava ridendo in preda probabilmente all'alcol ingerito. La quattrocchi sorrideva, scuotendo appena la testa. «Beh, che amica sarei se non avessi organizzato una bellissima festa di addio al celibato?» Rivaille arcuò il sopracciglio: non poteva prendersi il merito anche degli spogliarellisti... Insomma, quel locale mica era il suo! O sì?  
Qualcosa però lo fece voltare verso il palco delle spogliarelliste, dove una bellissima ragazza dai capelli neri e gli occhi scuri, accompagnata da una bionda dagli occhi azzurri, si stava spostando verso il loro tavolo, vestita solo di intimo e di veli trasparenti e brillanti, che ne sottolineavano le forme prosperose e il corpo magro e flessuoso.  
«Ehilà! Mikasa, Annie! Siete state favolose come al solito.» si complimentò la quattrocchi, facendo ben capire che le conoscesse abbastanza bene, così come il posto. Moblit ne era a conoscenza? L'uomo era seduto al suo fianco, ma non sembrava affatto turbato in realtà.  
«Moblit-» cercò di attirare la sua attenzione, ma la sedia di fianco alla sua si mosse e lui sollevò lo sguardo di lato, come colto da una sensazione, un istinto primordiale che quasi gli aveva presagito  _chi_  avrebbe trovato. E Dio, aveva ragione.  
Di fianco a lui stava prendendo posto quel biondo da paura. Notò con dispiacere che era completamente vestito e non con vestiti da scena, sembrava... Un uomo come tanti altri, con una camicia inamidata e dei jeans scuri. I capelli biondi un po' scomposti, umidi probabilmente di una doccia veloce.  
«Oh, Erwin ce l'hai fatta.» Zoe sorrideva furba, al di sotto degli occhiali spessi. L'uomo sorrise, un sorriso ampio, molto diverso da quello sottile che gli aveva visto esibire sul palco. Quello era il suo vero sorriso e Rivaille si sentì il cuore pesante e il petto gonfio nel guardarlo di sottecchi.  
«Fammi capire, a Mikasa e Annie fai i complimenti e a me niente?» il tono era divertito, non sembrava affatto risentito. Fosse stato più intraprendente e meno legato al suo mutismo selettivo, probabilmente gli avrebbe detto che aveva fatto uno spettacolo così fantastico che era quasi venuto nei pantaloni solo a guardarlo.  
«Come se tu ne avessi bisogno.»  
Il discorso si chiuse e l'uomo richiamò l'attenzione di uno dei camerieri chiedendo una cola. Rivaille strabuzzò gli occhi: non si era aspettato che chiedesse qualcosa di analcolico. Il biondo abbassò lo sguardo su di lui e gli sorrise, di nuovo quel sorriso ampio e genuino che gli fece mancare un battito. «Sembro più un tipo da Sex on the Beach eh?»  
«Un po'.» rispose, cercando di non guardarlo troppo, consapevole che si sarebbe tradito anche solo nell'osservarlo. Erwin rise, alzando le spalle, mentre il bicchiere colmo gli veniva messo davanti e lui se lo portava alle labbra, sorseggiandolo lentamente, facendo tuttavia tintinnare il ghiaccio.  
Rivaille sentì distintamente il rumore che la gola dell'uomo stava facendo nell'inghiottire il liquido fresco e ne osservava il movimento del mento e del collo, che si muoveva a ogni sorso. Lo avrebbe volentieri morso, quel collo, annusandone l'odore di sudore, contrariamente a ogni suo proposito sull'igiene personale e del proprio partner. Chissà che sapore aveva quella pelle rosea.  
Mentre stava vagando in modo discreto lungo il viso dell'uomo – “Erwin” lo aveva chiamato così la quattrocchi – si rese conto che l'altro aveva smesso di bere e lo osservava. Se ne rese accorse nel momento in cui i suoi occhi grigi si specchiarono in quelli azzurrissimi dell'uomo. Non sembrava né sorpreso, né risentito. Lo fissava con quegli occhi bellissimi che sembravano, piuttosto, molto divertiti. «... Come ti chiami?»  
Rivaille strabuzzò gli occhi, cercando di non dare troppo a vedere che quella domanda lo aveva quantomai preso – assurdamente – in contropiede. «Rivaille.»  
«Bel nome, io sono Erwin.» Rivaille continuò a guardarlo, senza sapere esattamente  _che cosa_  in un momento simile quello poteva aspettarsi. Dirgli che gli era piaciuto il suo numero era un tantino  _troppo_ , ma allo stesso tempo anche stare in silenzio era assurdo, considerato che in qualche modo era chiaro dalla tensione nell'aria che ci fosse un interesse reciproco. Poteva essere di natura diversa, ma a Rivaille non importava particolarmente.  
«Quindi sei amico di Zoe e di Farlan, giusto?»  
La domanda lo colse nuovamente in contropiede: non ricordava affatto di averlo mai visto prima, altrimenti se ne sarebbe sicuramente ricordato. «Sono il fratello della sposa.»  
_Cazzo_. Quello era il “fratello cagacazzo”, come lo aveva spesso soprannominato Farlan durante gli anni in cui era uscito con la sua futura moglie. «Ah.»  
Erwin rise, agitando leggermente la mano. «Il  _fratello rompipalle_ , credo sia così che mi chiama il tuo amico.»  
«Una cosa del genere, sì.»  
«Sei uno di poche parole eh?»  
Rivaille annuì appena, non trovando niente da dire che valesse la pena. Aveva appena fatto una figuraccia – sebbene, a sua discolpa, quello non assomigliava per niente alla piccola e carina fidanzata di Farlan. Per niente. Non avevano neppure lo stesso sorriso, maledizione! Nemmeno il colore degli occhi era simile!  
«Comunque non lavoro qui.»  
«Come?» Rivaille, che si era abbassato di nuovo a osservare la piccola ciotola di noccioline che si era portato prima davanti, sollevò lo sguardo sull'uomo, guardandolo. Non aveva un'espressione sorpresa, ma dall'allargamento della pupilla, si poteva capire che, in effetti, era sorpreso. Non gli credeva. Era una bugia. Lo aveva visto come si muoveva sul palco, non poteva essere semplicemente di passaggio.  
«Cioè, non più. Ero qui per fare un favore a un amico oggi: è malato e non è potuto venire, anche se lo aveva promesso a Zoe.» spiegò, ma Rivaille continuò a guardarlo leggermente scettico. L'uomo dagli occhi chiari sorrise, come se la cosa lo divertisse nel vedere quello sguardo torvo dipinto sul suo viso. Rivaille non capiva come potesse assumere quel tipo di espressione spensierata. «Ci lavoravo quando Isabel era piccola.» si limitò a dire e Rivaille annuì pacatamente: ricordava che Farlan gli avesse detto qualcosa di simile; i genitori della fidanzata erano mancati per un incidente di qualche tipo e loro erano rimasti soli. Per fortuna il fratello minore aveva già diciotto anni e così era riuscito a lavorare fin da subito senza grosse problematiche legate all'età. Ricordava anche fosse una specie di genio, perché era riuscito a lavorare e studiare insieme, uscendo in anticipo dall'Università e aveva...  
«Ora ho una piccola casa editrice, ma andiamo avanti piuttosto bene.» non che glielo avesse chiesto, ma una parte di Rivaille fu sollevata al pensiero che quell'uomo non stesse marcendo ancora lì dentro.  
«Io lavoro in un'azienda ortofrutticola.» mormorò. Non se ne vergognava, soprattutto perché era una cosa a cui teneva molto. «Con Farlan, giusto? Me lo ha detto Isabel.» Rivaille si sentì in qualche modo lusingato, dall'idea che l'uomo sapesse quel genere di dettaglio, ma non disse nulla.  
«Erwin?» Farlan parve rendersi conto solo in quel momento della sua presenza. Aveva uno sguardo leggermente spaventato, cosa che parve divertire immensamente l'uomo, che aveva assunto un'espressione diversa da quella di poco prima. «Ciao, Farlan. Cosa ti porta qui?»  
Rivaille captò dallo sguardo chiaro dell'amico, che stava pensando un'enormità di stronzate e di bestemmie nella propria testa, ma non si intromise.  
«Ti prego, è stata Hanji! Io non c'entro nulla!» Aveva lo sguardo dispiaciuto e aveva appena giunto le mani una contro l'altra, come per pregarlo, mentre si alzava e avvicinava all'uomo, cercando di afferrargli le mani, che tuttavia Erwin non volle dargli. Una parte di Rivaille si aspettava fuoco e fiamme, ma dallo sguardo divertito e furbo di Erwin, si poteva ben capire che quella situazione non era destinata a finire male.  
«Tranquillo _cognatino_ , so benissimo che è stata Zoe a organizzare. Isabel non ne saprà niente. Probabilmente.» gli disse, mentre Farlan dilatava lo sguardo e arrossiva, distogliendo gli occhi chiari. «Guastafeste.» sussurrò piano, ma abbastanza forte perché pure Rivaille – che era di fianco a Erwin – sentisse.  
L'uomo non commentò, lasciò correre, tornando a guardare nella sua direzione.  
«Lo adoro, in fondo. È il fidanzato più divertente che mia sorella abbia mai avuto.» gli disse, sussurrandogli nell'orecchio e facendolo rabbrividire inevitabilmente a quella vicinanza.  
Aveva la voce roca e profonda, calda come il suo fiato. E  _Dio_ , Rivaille voleva gli parlasse ancora nell'orecchio, che gli mormorasse cose oscene mentre...  
«Comunque pensavo...» Erwin si frugò nelle tasche, estraendo una scatolina, con dentro un'infinità di biglietti da visita, dal quale ne estrasse uno, porgendolo a Rivaille. «Teniamoci in contatto, ti va?» Rivaille prese il biglietto: era bianco, tranne per il logo che occupava quasi tutto il lato e al di sotto vi erano due numeri di telefono, un fax e un indirizzo email, perfetti nella grafica pulita.  
Rivaille tirò fuori il proprio portafogli, infilando il biglietto di lato ed estraendo il proprio biglietto spiegazzato, di un colore bianco panna e con semplice logo, accompagnato dal numero di telefono dell'azienda, il suo e una mail. Glielo porse.  
Erwin lo prese, osservandolo interessato per qualche istante, prima di infilarlo nell'astuccio di metallo che aveva ancora in mano, prima di riporre il tutto in tasca.  
Non dissero nient'altro e Rivaille, francamente, non avrebbe saputo di cosa parlare. Non si conoscevano, sebbene fosse ormai chiaro l'interesse reciproco, ma Erwin non sembrava intenzionato ad  _approfondire_ la conoscenza in quella circostanza – e un po' lo capiva, insomma lo aveva visto quasi tutto il locale in mutande e probabilmente gran parte della gente lo aveva usato per raggiungere un orgasmo. Tuttavia, allo stesso tempo, avrebbe voluto che la serata si concludesse in modo diverso.  
Fu quando si alzarono dai tavoli, che qualcosa nell'aria cambiò. O meglio, qualcosa che era rimasto tra loro, sopito e meno intenso, si fece presente. Rivaille lo percepì all'istante, il momento in cui il corpo di fianco al suo si piegò verso il proprio, in cui il viso di Erwin gli arrivò contro l'orecchio e il suo fiato gli entrò dentro, la sua voce nella testa.  
«Vuoi andare da qualche parte...?» Rivaille si tese e, in quel momento, nulla avrebbe potuto fargli dire di no a quella domanda: era ciò che voleva, ciò che bramava da quando lo aveva visto sul palco e da quando lo aveva percepito così vicino e a portata di mano. Se fosse stato un uomo diverso, sarebbe stato lui stesso a proporsi, ma era troppo legato alla sua visione del mondo e delle persone, per farlo, anche se Erwin si era mostrato più che interessato.  
«Certo.» fu una risposta semplice, mentre piegava il viso solo per scambiare uno sguardo di intesa con quell'uomo dagli occhi più belli che avesse mai visto. Uno sguardo profondo, carico di promesse e di sesso, di piacere e di desiderio.  
«Salutiamo gli altri e andiamo.» aggiunse ancora Erwin, un sorrisino affilato, ma pieno, che gli fece scorrere un brivido intenso lungo la schiena e all'inguine.  
I saluti furono veloci e Rivaille si impose di non notare lo sguardo di Farlan, che sembrava aver inteso qualcosa, nel suo sguardo. Qualcosa che gli aveva fatto agrottare le sopracciglia quando aveva visto che non solo lui, ma anche il suo futuro cognato stava salutando i presenti. Era qualcosa di buffo? Rivaille aveva fatto coming out molto tempo prima e Farlan era consapevole della sua sessualità; ma a volte era strano il suo sguardo, sebbene fosse sicuro che fosse dovuto non a cattiveria, ma a semplice ingenuità.  
Il fatto che si fossero poi allontanati insieme, non era stato propriamente un piano geniale, se avessero voluto tenere nascosto ciò che stavano per fare. Ma d'altra parte a Rivaille non importava – e neppure a Erwin sembrava creare alcun problema.  
  
  
«Vuoi qualcosa da bere?» gli domandò Erwin, mentre appendeva la giacca e faceva lo stesso con quella di Rivaille. Lui scosse appena il capo, osservandosi incuriosito intorno.  
L'appartamento di Erwin non era grande, ma – notò con piacere Rivaille – era piuttosto ordinato e ben tenuto. Pulito. Certo, non quanto il suo, ma poteva andare.  
C'erano un sacco di foto di lui e Isabel alle pareti e qualche ritratto di famiglia, anche se erano pochi e lui e Isabel erano ancora giovani quando la situazione si era complicata.  
Rivaille trovava quell'ambiente piacevole e rassicurante, era caldo, proprio come lo sguardo di quell'uomo bellissimo che si stava voltando verso di lui.  
Erwin non sembrava particolarmente avezzo al sesso occasionale e, il suo sguardo carico di indecisione, ne era chiaro indizio, così fu Rivaille a toglierlo dall'impiccio. «La camera da letto?» Fu la cosa più sensata da dire, in quella circostanza e parve anche risollevare dal torpore il padrone di casa, che con un certo imbarazzo – seppure ben mascherato – gli fece strada.  
Il fatto che Erwin sembrasse sul punto di scappare – o forse era una semplice impressione di Rivaille – gli fece compiere un ulteriore primo passo verso l'altro. Fu un solo passo, fatto quando quello lo aveva fatto entrare nella stanza, ma bastò perché la tensione dell'altro venisse meno e questi gli sorridesse di nuovo. Ancora quel sorriso pieno, sincero e luminoso. Un sorriso caloroso.  
Dopo quel sorriso fu tutto più facile: Erwin gli si avvicinò, azzerando quella distanza che aveva mantenuto fino a quel momento e gli sfiorò il viso con la mano. Aveva una mano così grande e calda, che Rivaille fremette a quel contatto.  
«Voglio baciarti.» gli rivelò l'uomo e lui chiuse gli occhi, senza dire niente, come per dargli il permesso. Permesso che fu colto immediatamente, dato che le sue labbra furono coperte subito da quelle di Erwin. Erano bollenti e morbide contro le proprie; un bacio leggero, accennato, ma intenso, che si trasformò in qualcosa di erotico ed eccitante quasi subito, mentre la mano che era ancora contro la sua guancia scivolava fino alla sua giugulare e poi alla spalla.  
Brividi intensi lo attraversarono. Il senso dell'attesa, il ricordo di quel corpo massiccio e ampio, terribilmente sensuale che si muoveva sul palco e che si scopriva a ritmo di musica. _Dio santo_ , sarebbe venuto presto, sicuramente, se si sentiva così su di giri solo con un bacio e due carezze.  
«E-Erwin rallenta...» ansimò, fermando le sue mani, che stavano cercando di sollevargli la maglietta e toccarlo direttamente. Se lo avesse toccato in quel momento, niente gli avrebbe impedito di raggiungere l'orgasmo lì, in piedi e ancora vestito. Erwin lo guardò confuso, ma si specchiò nei suoi occhi e annuì appena, come se avesse compreso il suo problema.  
Le sue mani rallentarono, ma per Rivaille fu persino peggio. Lo toccava sul petto attraverso la maglia, lo sfiorava, lo strizzava, lo palpava. Il tutto lentamente, il tutto senza superare quella barriera di stoffa.  
Ansimò pesantemente, stringendo le mani intorno alle braccia robuste dell'uomo, irrigidendosi, ma sentendo il sangue defluire tra le gambe e l'eccitazione salire fino al cervello. «Io non-»  
Erwin lo baciò sul naso. «Non c'è problema.» e nel dirlo gli sfregò le dita tra le natiche, anche se ancora coperte da pantaloni e mutande.  
Rivaille si tese maggiormente, gemendo e mordendosi il labbro inferiore mentre veniva senza alcun controllo sul proprio corpo e sul proprio orgasmo.  
Respirò affrettatamente per qualche istante, gli occhi liquidi. «Io-»  
Erwin scosse il capo, un sorriso tiepido – e non derisorio, ma piuttosto intrigato – dipinto sul suo bel viso mascolino. Rivaille si rilassò, perché malgrado la figuraccia, l'altro non sembrava affatto risentito, anzi. Probabilmente lo reputava in modo positivo, come in effetti era, dato che si era eccitato così tanto da non resistere.  
Lo spinse sul letto, tanto che Rivaille si ritrovò a reggersi sui gomiti, parzialmente sdraiato, mentre Erwin gli rimaneva a un soffio. Lo vide – e sentì – sporgersi maggiormente, soffiandogli in un orecchio. «So che mi guardavi al locale.»  
Rivaille tremò, principalmente per il tono malizioso e roco con cui lo disse, il modo carezzevole in cui quel tono gli si avvinghiò addosso, dentro, fino all'animo, fin giù, nel profondo e tra le gambe. Ansimò a bocca socchiusa, incapace anche solo di fingere che non fosse così, ed Erwin gli sorrise divertito. Di un divertimento lezioso, vicino alle sue labbra gonfie.  
«Vuoi che lo faccia per te...?»  
Rivaille si ritrovò nuovamente senza fiato o parole, mentre boccheggiava piano e il proprio corpo si tendeva, se possibile, ancora di più.  _Dio, lo voleva davvero._  Avrebbe fatto di tutto, pur di vederlo nuovamente spogliarsi e muoversi con quell'assurda sensualità che lo aveva quasi fatto venire nei pantaloni anche senza toccarsi. «Sì...» Sussurrò, la voce troppo bassa, ma Erwin annuì, come per dirgli che aveva capito perfettamente.  
Lo vide raddrizzarsi e mettersi in piedi, fare due passi indietro. Non c'era la musica, ma le sue mani grandi coprivano perfettamente ogni cosa e si muovevano sicure, ma non per questo con fretta. Era sensuale, anche se non era su un palco e indossava dei vestiti comunissimi.  
La camicia che scopriva lentamente il suo petto, bottoni che venivano sfilati asola per asola, rivelando quell'ampio petto ben delineato che Rivaille avrebbe davvero tanto voluto mordere e succhiare, lasciandoci segni e morsi.  
Rivaille si mise meglio, seduto sul bordo del letto ed Erwin gli si avvicinò, muovendosi lentamente, facendosi scivolare la camicia oltre le spalle; ne seguì il percorso con gli occhi, pensando che si sentiva proprio così: sfatto, stropicciato, ma allo stesso tempo così eccitato da volerlo fare ancora, completamente nelle mani di quell'uomo dal sorriso e dagli occhi incredibili.  
Aveva dei jeans morbidi, che tuttavia facevano vedere quanto fosse eccitato; Rivaille vibrava, perché se prima, quando era sul palco, aveva intravisto solo attraverso l'intimo un membro a riposo, ora ne vedeva uno gonfio, che faceva così tante promesse da lasciarlo intontito nella propria saliva. Chissà se glielo avrebbe lasciato succhiare? Chissà se sarebbe riuscito a prenderlo in bocca?  
Erwin si fece spazio tra le sue gambe, mentre lasciava scivolare i jeans e rimaneva in intimo scuro – diverso da quello che aveva avuto sul palco – mentre il ginocchio gli pressava contro l'inguine e Rivaille si inarcava ansimando. Il biondo gli prese le mani, facendolo anche avvicinare inevitabilmente al suo corpo sodo e ampio, posandogliele contro i fianchi muscolosi, sovrapponendo le proprie per incoraggiarlo a toccarlo.  
Rivaille non si fece pregare e fece scorrere le mani lungo il suo corpo, alzandosi per arrivare con la punta delle dita fino al retro delle spalle e scivolando lentamente di nuovo seduto quando posò i palmi sulle natiche scolpite. Erano così terribilmente perfette, che si chiese se Erwin, toccando le proprie, non le trovasse troppo morbide.  
Dovette ricredersi quando le mani grandi di Erwin fecero lo stesso gesto, strizzandogli i glutei e facendolo sobbalzare e gemere di sorpresa, tremare di piacere. Cercò di parlare, ma le mani sicure dell'uomo avevano già cominciato a spogliarlo completamente, lasciandogli solo l'intimo grigio scuro.  
Gli diede un bacio affamato e affannato, mentre Rivaille scivolava contro il materasso con un sospiro eccitato. «E-Erwin...» Aveva un bel suono, il suo nome. Gli piaceva dirlo, gli piaceva chiamarlo e gli piaceva anche come la sua bocca lo baciava contro la giugulare e sulla spalla. Ma voleva baciarlo anche lui, voleva morderlo e succhiare tutta la sua pelle rosea e appena sudata. Voleva sentire quel sapore e voleva vedere il suo sesso teso fino allo spasmo, sentirlo contro la gola, fino in fondo, fino a soffocare per la sensazione di pienezza e calore e rigetto.  
Lo spinse indietro, facendolo sedere, mentre gli abbassava i boxer, abbastanza per tirarlo fuori. Ed era enorme, enorme e duro, rosso e congestionato.  
Si mise a carponi, senza alcuna esitazione e se lo infilò tra le labbra, sentendosi finalmente tranquillo, finalmente soddisfatto quel desiderio intenso che lo aveva tenuto in scacco per tutto il tempo. Era duro e bollente e non riusciva a prenderlo tutto, ma non se ne fece affatto un problema: cominciò a leccarlo e succhiarlo lentamente, a occhi socchiusi. Aveva il sapore salato e un po' acido, probabilmente per via del liquido che cominciava a scivolare fuori dall'apertura. L'odore era forte ed eccitante, così non ne rimase per nulla infastidito, anche mentre i peli chiarissimi e ondulati gli solleticavano la fronte o il naso.  
Mugolava piano, gli occhi chiusi e le dita che ne tenevano la base. Sentiva Erwin sospirare e chiamarlo soffusamente, con un tono tutt'altro che calmo, sintomo che stava facendo un buon lavoro, mentre la mano grande dell'uomo gli accarezzava i capelli, accompagnando i suoi movimenti.  
Fu quando Erwin gli tirò appena i capelli, che lo lasciò andare, le labbra schiuse e il rumore della saliva che lo aveva avvolto fino a poco prima che colava appena sul suo mento. Sollevò lo sguardo grigio e vide l'uomo sorridergli con una punta di eccitazione e malizia, mentre gli sfiorava una guancia e lo faceva sdraiare sulla schiena.  
Rivaille non si fece pregare, scivolò sul materasso e aprì le gambe, facendo scendere i propri boxer lungo le sue gambe longilinee, mentre Erwin lo aiutava a toglierle dai piedi e ne prendeva la caviglia, portandosi il piede contro la bocca e schioccandovi un bacio.  
Il moro tremò, l'eccitazione che lo attraversava tutto, lungo la spina dorsale e lo faceva ansimare e inarcare all'indietro, contro le lenzuola. Erwin rise e si sporse fino a baciargli la pancia, tenendolo ancora per la caviglia, facendogli piegare la gamba.  
«E... Erwin...!» ansimò, stringendo le lenzuola tra le dita, tremando d'eccitazione mentre sentiva le labbra e la lingua dell'altro uomo lungo lo stomaco, contro l'ombelico, verso l'inguine senza davvero prenderlo. «Nhhh.»  
Tese le gambe, inarcandosi e sospirando, piacevolmente frustrato; Erwin glielo prese tra le labbra solo per poco, ma Rivaille se lo godette a pieno, ansimando e sentendosi nuovamente pronto all'orgasmo. Si portò il dorso della mano contro la bocca, cercando di trattenere il grido che gli stava salendo dalla gola a ogni sensazione di piacere che partiva dal suo sesso fino al suo cervello.  
Gli lasciò il piede e Rivaille lo lasciò adagiare contro la schiena arcuata di Erwin, prima che questi risalisse dal suo stomaco, fino al petto e alle labbra per schioccargli un bacio leggero. Avrebbe dovuto schifarlo davvero, ma glielo aveva fatto anche lui e la situazione era terribilmente eccitante e lui era troppo carico – lo era stato fin dall'inizio – per muovere qualsiasi tipo di critica all'uomo che gli stava tra le gambe.  
Passò le dita tra i suoi capelli chiari, scompigliandoglieli maggiormente e sentendosi arrossare il viso nel vedere quanto gli donassero tutti scomposti, tutti disordinati sulla fronte, che lasciavano solo intravedere quei due spicchi chiarissimi di cielo. Erwin gli sorrise, prima di baciarlo di nuovo e allungarsi verso il comodino.  
Si perse nel momento stesso in cui le dita umide di lubrificante cominciarono ad allargarlo. Erano dita grandi, ma erano delicate, gli stuzzicavano l'apertura e la allargavano senza fretta, toccando spesso quel punto che lo faceva tremare di piacere. Ci mise un po' a prepararlo, ma Rivaille non mosse alcuna obiezione, perso com'era nel riempirsi gli occhi e la bocca di lui, di quell'uomo dall'aspetto fantastico che lo trattava bene, molto meglio di tanta altra gente con cui aveva fatto sesso più per un istinto momentaneo che per vera attrazione.  
Erwin era diverso da loro: aveva sì l'aspetto pulito, un bel fisico e degli occhi incredibili, ma sembrava anche molto più coinvolto di quanto non dovesse essere. Forse dipendeva dal fatto che avevano amici comuni, forse era perché era il fratello della fidanzata – e futura moglie – del suo migliore amico. Forse era perché lo stava guardando come si guardava qualcuno e non qualcosa e lo stava trattando di conseguenza.  
I pensieri si dissolsero nel momento in cui sentì le dita di Erwin scivolare via, notando il rumore della plastica e osservandolo denudarsi completamente, indossando il preservativo. Lo apprezzò. Era una delle cose che gli faceva ben capire quanto fosse radicato il buon senso nelle persone, specie se coinvolgeva il loro uccello. Certo, avrebbero dovuto usarlo anche nel sesso orale, ma a Rivaille in quel momento non dava molto pensiero, non quando aveva ancora i loro sapori in bocca.  
Si piegò meglio all'indietro, sollevando la schiena in modo che l'altro potesse penetrarlo con facilità. La penetrazione fu rapida e diretta, ma non per questo brusca. Gli arrivò fino in fondo, facendolo gemere, spinto tra quel dolore conosciuto e quel piacere dato dalla pienezza che lo faceva sentire bene. Sapeva che era perfetto, all'altezza giusta per fargli perdere la testa e la voce.  
Quando cominciarono le spinte fu proprio come aveva immaginato fin dall'inizio. Preciso e fluido, che lo toccava sempre in quel punto, strusciandoci, sfregando e colpendolo in modo sempre migliore ogni volta che Rivaille gemeva e si lasciava andare alla smania dell'amplesso.  
Gli si strinse addosso, le braccia ad avvolgergli la schiena ampia, le unghie corte che cercavano un appiglio – o forse cercavano solo di lasciargli un segno del proprio passaggio – mentre Erwin gli baciava la bocca e il collo, ansimando e gemendo a propria volta contro la sua pelle arrossata e umida di sudore.  
Fu un rapporto rapido, o almeno lo fu l'amplesso, probabilmente per via dei preliminari, ma Rivaille ne rimase pienamente soddisfatto.  
Si mosse da sotto il corpo di Erwin, che gli era crollato addosso dopo l'orgasmo e si strinse meglio contro il suo calore. Il biondo mugolò a occhi chiusi, schioccandogli un bacio sulla guancia e sfiorandogli le ciocche scure con le dita, riaprendo i suoi occhi azzurri e abozzando un sorriso soddisfatto.  
Rivaille lo osservò, sentendo il cuore perdere un battito, stringendosi ancora a lui e affondando il viso contro la sua spalla. Normalmente non amava la vicinanza, né tantomeno rimanere in un letto sconosciuto e sporco dopo il sesso, ma quel calore gli piaceva. Gli piaceva anche il modo tranquillo con cui Erwin gli sfiorava l'orecchio e i capelli. «Io ti avevo già visto, sai?»  
Rivaille lo guardò negli occhi, confuso. Erwin rise nel vedergli quell'espressione, una risata roca, dovuta probabilmente alla poca voce che gli era rimasta. «La prima volta che Farlan e Isabel si sono incontrati.»  
Rivaille cercò di ricordare quell'evento, ma non ricordava affatto di esserci stato. «Eravamo andati al cinema.» un leggero barlume si accese nella sua mente: sì, ricordava un'uscita in cui era stato anche lui, solo che era andato via presto, perché non voleva stare in mezzo a tutta quella gente. Erwin distolse appena lo sguardo. «Lavoravo ancora al locale, quindi non volevo una relazione...» Rivaille annuì; lo capiva, o almeno immaginava di poterlo capire: se avesse avuto una relazione con una persona che si spogliava per lavoro, probabilmente sarebbe andato fuori di testa ogni giorno.  
«Però adesso...» lasciò in sospeso la frase. Rivaille tremò, perché lo stava guardando dritto negli occhi, uno sguardo intenso e diretto, molto profondo e deciso. Uno sguardo che sembrava volergli leggere dentro qualcosa che, forse, non era pronto ad ammettere perché non aveva mai amato, non davvero. E forse non era neppure ancora abbastanza maturo, per farlo.  
«Vuoi uscire con me?» glielo chiese e Rivaille rimase qualche istante in silenzio. Cosa rispondere? Non si era aspettato una domanda a bruciapelo, non una proposta di quel genere, ma non voleva neppure chiudere del tutto quella possibilità. «Possiamo provare.»  
Erwin sorrise ampiamente, affondando il suo viso contro i suoi capelli, baciandoglieli e facendolo fremere leggermente, ricambiando tiepidamente, stringendo le braccia contro le sue spalle. Era bello e si sentiva bene.


End file.
